


Poetry By Dead Men

by moonlights_glow



Series: The Other Side of Someday [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Referenced Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights_glow/pseuds/moonlights_glow
Summary: Spencer is still in love with (Y/N). And when he finds out she’s single again, and back in D.C., he needs to tell her how he feels, no matter the consequences.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: The Other Side of Someday [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105043
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Poetry By Dead Men

“We loved with a love that was more than love.” -Edgar Allen Poe

~

Spencer was walking out of the apartment complex after interviewing the family of a recent victim when he saw a familiar figure in the hallway.

“(Y/N)?”

You looked up from digging through your bag. “Spencer? What are you doing here?” You brushed a piece of hair out of your eyes. 

“I could ask you the same question. I thought you lived out in Alexandria.”

“I got a job as a professor at Georgetown,” you said, gripping the side of your bag. 

Spencer noticed your bare ring finger on your hand. He cleared his throat. “What, uh, what happened to your ring?”

“Oh. That. Yeah, uh, Gavin and I got divorced,” you admitted.

“I’m sorry,” Spencer said. 

“Yeah, well, you know.” You brushed your nose with your thumb, a sign you were hiding something. It might have been years since Spencer last saw you, but you still profiled the same. “It’s life. You pick yourself up and move on.” You looked at Spencer properly for the first time since he came up to you. “I thought you didn’t like facial hair,” you said. “You used to always say it made you itchy.”

Spencer chuckled and brushed the cruff lining his jaw. “Yeah, I guess I just got used to it.”

“Reid.” Spencer turned his head to see Luke. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah.” He turned back to you. “It was good to see you, (Y/N).”

“You too, Spence.” You gave him a smile before the two of you parted ways.

~

You stood at the front of the lecture hall, instructing your class of undergrads. You clicked to the next slide on your presentation for the class to copy some notes. 

“So, as I previously mentioned, while many serial killers do have some degree of psychopathy, it is not necessary. As you learned in your introduction to statistics course, correlation does not imply causation. I have met psychopaths that are not serial killers, and I have met serial killers that are not psychopaths.” A student towards the front of the hall raised his hand. “Yes, Mr. Ramsey?”

“What about other mental illnesses? Like schizophrenia and dissociative identity disorder?” he asked. “Don’t people with those become serial killers too?”

You sighed. “It is very rare for people with those kinds of disorders to hurt others, though it is not impossible. In my time with the FBI, I saw very few cases with unsubs, or unknown subjects, with schizophrenia or DID. Most people with those disorders are more afraid of hurting others, and are more likely to hurt themselves. In fact, with proper care and medication, many people with psychotic disorders can lead fairly normal lives. In fact, I knew a woman with schizophrenia, and she was brilliant. Absolutely brilliant.” 

You glanced at the clock at the back of the room. “And unfortunately, that’s all the time we have for today’s lecture. If you have questions, please email me or stop by during my office hours.”

While you were gathering your materials and the students were filtering out, you heard someone walk up to the desk behind you.

“So, you’re a psychology and criminology professor now?”

You spun around and sighed, tension dropping from your shoulders. You thought Spencer didn’t notice your change in body language, but of course he did. “Spencer. What are you doing here?”

He shrugged. “I was in the area on a lead. I thought I’d drop by and listen to one of your lectures.” He leaned against the desk. 

“You’re different, you know,” you said, looking back at the books you were putting in your bag. 

“So are you. The last time I saw you, you had more light in your eyes. What happened since then?”

You sighed. “After my uh, my kidnapping, I had nightmares. Every night. And for a while, Gavin helped me through it. But he said it came to be too much to handle. That  _ I _ was too much to handle.” You shook your bag down and zipped it up. “But you know, you pick up and move on.” 

You picked your bag up and were about to head back to your office when Spencer grabbed your arm. His hazel eyes bore into yours. Those beautiful hazel eyes that you had known oh, so long ago. His eyes searched your face. His tongue darted out and licked his lips before he opened his mouth. 

“(Y/N), I-” He was at a loss for words, the first time you’d ever seen him struggle to find what to say. He grabbed the sides of your face and kissed you. He kissed you like a man starving in the desert. And in a sense, he was. He was starving for you. For your smile, for your laugh, for everything that was  _ you _ . 

After a moment of shock, you dropped your bag to the floor and wrapped your arms around Spencer’s neck, kissing him back with just as much fervor. When the two of you broke away, he rested his forehead against yours. 

“You’re never too much, (Y/N). Never. He was wrong, and he never deserved you in the first place.”

“Spence-”

“Tell me you don’t feel the same way I do. Tell me you don’t still love me, and I’ll go.”

“Shut up and kiss me, Spencer.”

Spencer smiled before kissing you, pushing you back against the wall. Your hands threaded through his curls and his hands gripped your waist. He started kissing along your jaw, before kissing your neck. 

“Spencer…”

“Did he ever treat you like the goddess you are?” Spencer asked you, kissing along the column of your throat. HIs grip on your waist tightened. “Did he ever worship you the way you deserve?”

“Spencer, I-I have a class,” you said, separating yourself from him. You saw the disappointment in his eyes. “Meet me at my place tonight, okay?”

Spencer’s face lit up and he said, “Okay.” He kissed you one last time before you grabbed your bag and left for your next class. You smiled like a schoolgirl the whole way down the hallway. 

When you got to the class, you cleared your throat, setting your bag on the desk. “I’m sorry I’m late,” you said to the students. “Shall we get started?”

~

Spencer was beyond giddy when he got back to the office. He sat down at his desk and spun around in his seat. 

“Whoa, what’s going on with you, Spence?” JJ asked. “I haven’t seen you this happy in years.”

Spencer shrugged, but was still smiling like a lunatic. “Maybe I just had a good lunch break. Or maybe I found out (Y/N) still loves me.”

JJ’s jaw dropped. “What? Spence, you have to tell me everything!” she practically yelled. 

“What is he telling you?” Emily asked, coming into the bullpen. 

“(Y/N) still loves him! God, Spence, you’ve been miserable without her for years. You have to tell me how this happened.”

Spencer smiled and twirled a pen in his hand. His heart was soaring. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this light.

~

“Only in the agony of parting do we look into the depths of love.” - George Eliot


End file.
